Too Good Is True
by The Notorious Cat
Summary: CathGil. As of late, two senior CSI's have grown a little closer than friends.


The Rascal Flatts Series – Part Two – Too Good Is True

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I guess it's cause and effect

Your heart and mine

The way that we connect

Keeps blowing my mind

There you go again

It never ends

What you do to me

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Catherine Willows strode into the currently vacant break room, empty coffee mug in hand. As she filled up her cup, the sweet Hawaiian Blend scent filled the air, and she breathed in deeply.

After taking the first sip, she sighed in contentment as the warm liquid pooled in her mouth and slid down her throat.

"Greg Sanders, this is so good I think I could kiss you" she trailed off with her eyes shut, talking to no one in particular.

"You do and we're going to be requiring relationship counseling." Said a familiar voice. Catherine chuckled and opened her eyes slowly. Her head swiveled to the doorframe and there stood Gil Grissom. She smiled at the mere sight of him.

Standing up, she walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and a deep kiss on his lips. As she backed away, he licked his lips.

"Ahhh, this is excellent coffee." he commented, "I hope Greg won't be disappointed when I tell him I'm going to have to skip on his kiss because my girlfriend might get jealous."

She smiled broadly and another searing kiss ignited between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That I have seen the light of day

Love is finally going my way

Is it too good to be true?

Give me one more kiss

One more touch

Baby, I just can't get enough of you

This time, too good is true

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His arms wrapped around her waist as she gripped his shoulders, the pent up passion draining out of both of them.

"Hmm mm." Warrick cleared his throat.

Catherine was the first to break away.

"Uhhâsorry about that Warrick." She said, breathing heavily.

"Keep it on the down low you too. No one higher on the executive ladder is going to be happy to see that, especially not at work." He commented before walking away.

Gil's eyes connected with Catherine's, and fire and mischief burning in them surprised him. He pulled her close and she smiled.

"Warrick's right you know." Grissom commented, and Catherine laughed lightly before stepping out of his embrace.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what you do to me." she threw him a grin as she strode off down the hall.

Grissom couldn't help but laugh. What he did to her huh? What about what she did to him?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of a sudden

I'm not who I used to be

I had my heart locked

But you held the key

And you find a way, everyday

To show me even more

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he walked to his office, Grissom's thoughts wandered back to what Catherine had said. What he did to her had to be microscopic to what she did to him. He was Grissom, the one who had the reputation for letting no one in. Every day Catherine would help him come out of his shell a little bit more, and love even if he didn't. How the hell did what he might do to her even try to compare to that?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That I have seen the light of day

Love is finally going my way

Is it too good to be true?

Give me one more kiss

One more touch

Baby, I just can't get enough of you

This time, too good is true

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later...

Grissom sighed, sitting back in his chair. He removed his glasses, and rubbed his temples.

The sound of a knock opened his closed eyes. Catherine was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Cath." He said in a tired tone.

She sent him a concerned smile, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Her eyebrows shot up and she smiled whole-heartedly. Standing upright, she walked over and sat on his lap.

"Tired?" she joked, "Well, I'm sure I could find a way to wake you up"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some people say we're too good to be true

But they don't get to be loved by you

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her arms wrapped seductively around his neck, and a kiss burst between them. When the need for oxygen became to great, they broke apart.

"We should follow Warrick's advice you know." Catherine commented, and Gil couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She said, feigning a pout.

"Isn't that a little contradictory to what you said awhile a go?"

Catherine giggled in spite of herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have seen the light of day

Love is finally going my way

Is it too good to be true?

Give me one more kiss

One more touch

Baby, I just can't get enough of you

This time, too good is true

Oh, this time, too good is true

Yeah it is, yeah

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You left your scarf at my house last night."

A broad smile came over Catherine's face.

"Did you bring it with you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No"

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." She grinned.

"I guess you will."


End file.
